


Intrusive, Rambunctious, and Annoying

by Sipsthytea



Series: The Witcher and the Bard [14]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, LOVE HIM, M/M, Open to Interpretation, So do I, This is cute, geralt loves him, hes so cute, no beta read we go down like cintra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipsthytea/pseuds/Sipsthytea
Summary: Jaskier was intrusive and rambunctious and annoying. He was an untamed flame that jumped when he pleased, that burned others with no regard. He was an energy that thrummed through those he encountered,  pulsing deep within you. He was a light that cast gently across your face as the sun broke through the horizon.“I love how you just sit here in the corner and….brood.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witcher and the Bard [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671085
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Intrusive, Rambunctious, and Annoying

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome! I hope you enjoy this, it’s a cute little fic I wrote a while ago. I hope you enjoy:)

Jaskier was intrusive and rambunctious and annoying. He was an untamed flame that jumped when he pleased, that burned others with no regard. He was an energy that thrummed through those he encountered, pulsing deep within you. He was a light that cast gently across your face as the sun broke through the horizon. 

“I love how you just sit here in the corner and….brood.”

He was an unwanted companion on an unwanted quest. Voice bright and hopeful as he trailed behind the Witcher, lute in hand. Even after Geralt knocked the wind from him, the bard was unwavering. He continued to pester Geralt, practically begging him to allow him to tag along. 

“Just one story,” he promised, blue eyes wide and searching. 

Of course, they were thrown into a new adventure sooner than Geralt expected. Being captured by elves was not something he said with pride, but it was something he was not afraid of confessing. Jaskier could not have that, strumming on his newly gifted lute, lips spilling of tall tales that most certainly were not true. 

It was more than just one story. It was more than three stories, there was such a large accumulation of ballads Jaskier had written that even Jaskier himself began to lose track. 

Grand and wonderful tales of the great Geralt of Rivia. All written to paint him in a more positive light. 

“They just haven’t gotten a chance to know you outside of the whole...brooding and witcher-ing thing,” Jaskier muttered, quill scribbling across a piece of parchment. 

“And you have?”

“I have,” the bard would answer, voice full of an emotion Geralt couldn’t quite pin down, “I have.”

He always let the conversation fade into nothingness after that, the thick, comfortable veil of silence falling over them. It wasn’t awkward, no, nothing ever was with the bard. 

“It’s a natural gift, I possess it,” he quips, staring at Geralt through his eyelashes, a hand dropped down to curl around the neck of his lute, “You, my friend, do not.”

“I’m not you’re friend,” Geralt would always mutter back, hair falling over hsi eyes as he did his best to hide the smile that twitched at his lips corners. 

Jaskier was many things, but subtle was never one of them. The bard was far to excentric for that, far too loud, far too rambunctious. His spirit was free and belonged to the fires of creativity. Jaskier was intrusive and unwelcomed, he burrowed his own way into Geralt’s life. 

The sounds of his humming and his lute lulled Geralt to sleep at night. Echoing pitches that traveled the darkness of the woods, dancing with the brightness of the stars. The way the moon pooled in Jaskier’s eyes, kind and beautiful. 

Because Jaskier was also beautiful. 

So very beautiful. 

And of course, as with many people, Geralt has always been drawn to beautiful things. The bard was no different. Despite his strict insistence that he felt nothing towards Jaskier, he could not deny the tug of his heartstrings when he saw the bard smile. 

The joy that threatened to bloom so vibrantly within him. A warm light that chased away the scars and terrors of Geralt’s past, the searing horrors that crowded Geralt. 

Jaskier was life. 

Something unexpected and unwanted, but that’s just how he was. With bright eyes and a beautiful voice, echoing through the shards of Geralt’s past, dipping down into his trauma. It was strange, it was...something he couldn’t quite give a name to.

Something that truth be told, he was afraid of learning the name of. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this cute little fic!  
> Don’t be shy, leave me a comment on your thoughts, corrections, or things you’d like to read in the future.  
> [psa: comments keep me motivated and help me know that my work is being read and seen, so, please:) no pressure 🥺💕]


End file.
